There are two specific objectives: 1) a research inquiry into the functional significance and the existence of pathways coursing between the cerebellum and the cerebrum. 2) The functional significance and anatomical substrate of pathways between the cerebrum and cerebellum. Degenerating fiber techniques combined with micro-electrical recording procedures will be utilized in the research. The borad objective is: a basic understanding of the physiological role of cerebello-cerebro-cerebellar circuits. This appears to be an exceptionally timely basic program in view of the recent demonstration of the control of seizures in the human by chronic cerebellar stimulation.